Field
This document relates to an organic light emitting display and a method of driving the same.
Related Art
With the development of information technology, the market for display devices (i.e., media connecting users and information) is growing. In line with this trend, the use of display devices, such as an organic light emitting display (OLED), a liquid crystal display (LCD), and a plasma display panel (PDP), is increasing.
Among the above-mentioned display devices, the organic light emitting display comprises a display panel comprising a plurality of subpixels and a drive unit that drives the display panel. The drive unit comprises a scan driver for supplying a scan signal (or gate signal) to the display panel and a data driver for supplying a data signal to the display panel.
When a scan signal, a data signal, etc. are supplied to the subpixels arranged in a matrix form, an organic light emitting display is able to display an image by allowing selected subpixels to emit light.
However, the characteristics (threshold voltage, current mobility, etc.) of the driving transistor of each subpixel change after a long period of use, thus bringing about various problems to the organic light emitting display, including reduced lifetime of the device caused by a decrease in operating current over time. Hence, a solution to these problems is needed.